Supernatural Christmas
by Lucy Joker Quinn
Summary: Just a bunch of songs from my Tumblr.I made them for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Dashing through the snow

In a impala all the way

O'er the country we go

singing all the way

Bells on haven tails ring

Making angels pist

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a impala all the way

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a impala all the way

A day or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Mr Cas

Was seated by my side

The impala was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his lot

We got into a the hell

And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a impala all the way

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a impala all the way

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

With the angel by my side

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

On the hunter's day


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Dean kissing Castiel

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

He didn't see me creep

Down the stairs to have a peep;

He thought that I was Buried

In my Coven Six feet deep.

Then I saw Dean tickle Castiel

Underneath his Trench coat so tight;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If sammy had only seen

Dean kissing Castiel last night.

I saw Dean kissing Castiel

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

He didn't see me creep

Down the stairs to have a peep;

He thought that I was Buried

In my Coven Six feet deep.

Then I saw Dean tickle Castiel

Underneath his Trench coat so tight;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If sammy had only seen

Dean kissing Castiel last night

Dean kissing Castiel last night …

Last night


	3. Chapter 3

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm telling you why

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

He's making a list,

Checking it twice;

Gonna make trouble and it's gonna be nice.

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for Sammy sake

With little tin horns and little angel grace

Rooty toot toots and slach

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for Sammy sake

Sammy sake

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm telling you why

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming to town

Gabriel is coming

Gabriel is coming

Gabriel is coming to town

(Coming to town)

Gabriel's a busy man he has all time to play

He's got millions of tricks to fill on Christmas day

(Gabriel is coming to town)

(Coming to town)

(Gabriel is coming to town)

(Coming to town)


	4. Chapter 4

Cas baby, just slip blade under the tree for me;

Been an awful good boy, Cas baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight

Dean baby, a hamburger, nice

I'll wait up for you dear, Dean baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the hookers that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be just as good…

if you'd check off my hunting list

Gabriel baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot

Been an angel all year; gabriel baby,

so hurry down the chimney tonight

Sammy honey, there's one thing I really do need,

in deed - To a nice shop, Sammy baby

so hurry down the chimney tonight

Bobby baby, I'm filling my stocking with the Hexs, and checks

Sign your 'X' on the line, Bobby cutie,

and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at purgatory;

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Crowley baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean spell, Crowley baby,

so hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry tonight


	5. Chapter 5

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Everywhere you go

Take a look in the Five and Ten

Glistening once again

With candy canes and silver wings aglow

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

weapons in every belt

But the prettiest sight to see

Is the grace that will be

On your own vessal

A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots

Is the wish of Cassie and Dean

Dolls that will talk and go for a walk

Is the hope of Jen and Ellin

And Father and dad can hardly wait

For Work to start again

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Everywhere you go

There's a tree in the Grand Hotel

One in the park as well

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Soon the bells will start

And the thing that will make them ring

Is the Carol that you sing

Right within your heart

A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots

Is the wish of Sammy and Gabe

Dolls that will talk and go for a walk

Is the hope of Mary and Anna

And Papa and dad can hardly wait

For school to start again

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Soon the bells will start

And the thing that will make them ring

Is the Carol that you sing

Right within your heart, right within your heart


	6. Chapter 6

You know Micheal and Gabriel and Raphael and Uriel,

Anna and Hester and Balthazar and Lucifer,

But do you recall?

The most famous Angel of all?

Castiel the Loving Angel

Has a very shiny Grace

And if you ever saw it

You would even loss your eyes.

All of the other Angels

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Cas

Join in any Angel games

Then one foggy Day,

Micheal came to say,

Castiel with your Grace so bright,

Won't you guide my Army tonight?

Then all the Angel still made fun of him,

And they all shouted out with glee,

Casteil the loving angel

You'll go Rebale!

Castiel the Loving Angel

Has a very shiny Grace

And if you ever saw it

You would even loss your eyes.

All of the other Angels

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Cas

Join in any Angel games

Then one foggy Day,

Micheal came to say,

Castiel with your Grace so bright,

Won't you guide my Army tonight?

Then how Dean loved him,

And He shouted out with glee,

Castiel the Loving Angel

You'll go down in history!


	7. Chapter 7

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

My brother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hair

Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty impalas - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

Oh, dean, it's cold outside

Oh, cas, it's cold outside


	8. Chapter 8

Dean: Hello... you the new Angel?

Cas: Hahaha! Well, it's been a long time since I've been the new anything!

Dean: What's happened to Gabriel?

Cas: I guess he's changing.

Dean: Yeah, he does that a lot, doesn't he? Uhm... Oh, I'm Dean Winchester, I live

down the road.

Cas: Oh!

Dean: Sir Novak let's me use his piano when he's not around. He's not around, is

he?

Cas: I can honestly say I haven't seen him, but come on in! Come on in!

Dean: But uh...

Cas: Come on in!

Dean: Are you related to sir Angel?

Cas: Well, distantly...

Dean: Oh, you're not the poor relation from Haven, right?

Cas: Ha! Gee... news sure travels fast, doesn't it? I'm Castiel.

Dean: Oh, I'm pleased to meet you. You're the one that sings, right?

Cas: Well, right or wrong, I sing either way.

Dean: Oh well, I sing too.

Cas: Oh good! What kind of singing?

Dean: Mostly the Rock stuff. Do you uh... do you like modern music?

Cas: Oh, I think it's marvellous! Some of it really fine. But tell me, have you ever listened to any of the older fellows?

Dean: Oh yeah, sure. I like ah... Ac/dc and the other one with eh...Billy Squier.

Cas: Mmm... you go back that far, huh?

Dean: Yeah, I'm not as young as I look.

Cas: Haha, none of us is these days!

Dean: In fact I've got a Ten year old son. And he really gets excited around the Christmas holiday-thing.

Cas: Do you go in for any of the traditional things in the eh Bowie household, Christmas time?

Dean: Oh yeah, most of them really. Presents, a tree, decorations, Deamons sliding down the chimney...

Cas: What?

Dean: I was just seeing if you were paying attention.

Cas: Haha!

Dean: Actually, our family do most of the things that other families do. We

sing the same songs.

Cas: Do you?

Dean: Oh, I even have a go at 'White Christmas'.

Cas: You do, uh!

Dean: And this one. This is my son's favourite. Do you know this one?

Cas: Oh, I do indeed, it's a lovely thing.

Dean &Cas:

Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

A new-born king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Peace on Earth, can it be

Cas: Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Years from now, perhaps we'll see

Cas: A new-born king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: See the day of glory

Cas: Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: See the day, when men of good will

Cas: To lay before the king pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Live in peace, live in peace again

Cas: Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Peace on Earth,

Cas: So to honour him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Can it be

Cas: When we come

Dean & Cas::

Every child must be made aware

Every child must be made to care

Care enough for his fellow man

To give all the love that he can

Dean: I pray my wish will come true

Cas: Little baby pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: For my child and your child too

Cas: I stood beside him there pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: He'll see the day of glory

Cas: I played my drum for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: See the day when men of good will

Cas: I played my best for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Live in peace, live in peace again

Cas: Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Peace on Earth,

Cas: And he smiled at me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum

Dean: Can it be

Cas: Me and my drum

Dean & Cas: Can it be


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas time is here

Happiness and cheer

Fun for all

That hunters call

Their favorite time of year

Snowflakes in the air

monsters everywhere

Olden times

And ancient rhymes

Of love and dreams to share

Sleigh bells in the air

Blood splater everywhere

Yuletide by the fireside

And joyful memories there

Christmas time is here

Families growing near

Oh that we could always see

Such angry spirit through the year

Sleigh bells in the air

hunter everywhere

Yuletide by the fireside

And sad memories there

Christmas time is here

Families growing near

Oh that we could always see

Such Winchesters through the year


	10. Chapter 10

Dean the richest man, was a bright happy soul,

With a lather jacket and 67' impala, and two eyes made of imeral.

Dean the richest man, is a myth, they say.

He was made of skin, but the demons know he came to life one day.

There must have been some magic in that old angel they sall,

For when he placed hand on his head, he began to dance around!

Oh, dean, the richest man, was alive as he could be;

and the readers say he could fight and hunt,

just the same as you and me.

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,

look at Dean go.

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,

over the hills of snow.

Dean the richest man, knew the sun was hot that day,

so he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I die agian."

Down to the village, with a knife in his hand,

Running here and there, all around the square,

sayin', "where is lucfier."

He led them down the streets of town, right to the meg;

and only paused a moment, when he heard her holler, "Stop!"

For Sam the brother, had to hurry on his way,

But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't cry, I'll be back again some day."


	11. Chapter 11

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the Hunter,

Here to stay is a new one

He sings a love song,

As we go along,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is Sam

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man,

But you can do the job

When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a Human,

Then pretend that he's a Mine

We'll have lots of fun with mister Human,

Until the other Angels knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Lucifer way,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland,

Walking in a winter wonderland.


	12. Chapter 12

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Castiel nipping at your nose

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Everybody knows a Hunting and some mistletoe

Help to make the season bright

Tiny Elf with their eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Gabriel's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and tricks on his sleigh

And every brother's child is gonna spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times

Many ways, Merry Christmas to you

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To Hunter from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times

Many ways, Merry Christmas to you


	13. Chapter 13

new song

Deck the halls with boughs of Hexz, Fa la la la la la la la!

'Tis the season to be Hunting, Fa la la la la la la la!

Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!

Troll the ancient Spells to carol, Fa la la la la la la la!

See the blazing Demon before us, Fa la la la la la la la!

Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!

Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!

While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!

Hail the new, ye lads and Das, Fa la la la la la la la!

Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!

Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!


	14. Chapter 14

New song

Hay sorry so early I've got to sing

Said the night wind to the little Boy,

do you see what I see

Way up in the sky, little man,

do you see what I see

A star, a star, dancing in the night

With a tail as big as a kite

With a tail as big as a kite

Said the little man to the hunter boy,

do you hear what I hear

Ringing through the sky, Hunter boy,

do you hear what I hear

A song, a song, high above the trees

With a voice as big as the sea

With a voice as big as the sea

Said the hunter boy to the Richest man,

do you know what I know

In your palace warm, Richest man,

do you know what I know

A Child, a Child shivers in the cold

Let us bring Him silver and gold

Let us bring Him silver and gold

Said the Man to the people everywhere,

listen to what I say

Pray for peace, people everywhere!

listen to what I say

The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light


	15. Chapter 15

Everybody stops

And stares at me

These two Brother are

Gone as you can see

I don't know just who

To blame for this catastrophe!

But my one wish on Christmas Eve

Is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas

Is my two Younger brother,

My two Younger brother,

See my two Younger brother!

Gee, if I could only

Have my two Younger brother,

Then I could with you

"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,

"Brother sammy sitting on a thistle!"

Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,

If I could only Turn my back (Rouuuur)

All I want for Christmas

Is my two Younger brother,

My two Younger brother,

See my two Younger brother.

Gee, if I could only

Have my two Younger brother,

Then I could wish you

"Merry Christmas!"


	16. Chapter 16

You're a mean one, Mr. Crowley

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Crowley,

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

You're a Demon, Mr. Crowley,

Your heart's an empty hole,

Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your Bones, Mr. Crowley,

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Mr. Crowley,

You have termites in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick Werewolf,Mr. Crowley,

Given a choice between the two of you'd take the seasick Werewolf!

You're a rotter, Mr. Crowley,

You're the king of hell itself,

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Crowley,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Mr. Crowley,

With a nauseous super "naus"!,

You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Crowley,

Your bone is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful

assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, Mr. Crowley,

You're a nasty wasty skunk,

Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your Kingdom is full of gunk, Mr. Crowley,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,

"Stink, stank, stunk"!


	17. Chapter 17

You're a mean one, Mr. Crowley

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Crowley,

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

You're a Demon, Mr. Crowley,

Your heart's an empty hole,

Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your Bones, Mr. Crowley,

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Mr. Crowley,

You have termites in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick Werewolf,Mr. Crowley,

Given a choice between the two of you'd take the seasick Werewolf!

You're a rotter, Mr. Crowley,

You're the king of hell itself,

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Crowley,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Mr. Crowley,

With a nauseous super "naus"!,

You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Crowley,

Your bone is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful

assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, Mr. Crowley,

You're a nasty wasty skunk,

Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your Kingdom is full of gunk, Mr. Crowley,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,

"Stink, stank, stunk"!


	18. Chapter 18

O Demon trap, O Demon trap

How are thy Star so Ready!

O Demon trap, O Demon trap,

How are thy circle so Ready!

Not only in the summertime,

But even in winter is thy prime.

O Demon trap, O Demon trap,

How are thy I'm so Ready!

O Bobby Singer, O Bobby Singer,

Much Information doth thou bring me!

O Bobby Singer, O Bobby Singer,

Much Information doth thou bring me!

For every year the Demons run,

Brings to us all both Missouri and Sadness.

O king of hell, O king of hell,

Much Work doth thou bring me!

O Riches man, O Riches man,

Thy Soul shine out brightly!

O Riches man, O Castiel,

hy candles shine out brightly!

Each bough doth hold its tiny light,

That makes each toy to sparkle bright.

O Sammy, O Gabriel,

Thy Souls shine out brightly!


	19. Chapter 19

It's the most wonderful time of the year

With the Demons Hell belling

And everyone yelling you "Be of good Dear"

It's the most wonderful time of the year

It's the hap-happiest season of all

With those Morinday greetings and gay happy meetings

When friends come to call

It's the hap- happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting

Marshmallows for toasting

And caroling out in the snow

There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories of

Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be much mistletoeing

And hearts will be glowing

When love ones are near

It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be parties for hosting

Marshmallows for toasting

And caroling out in the snow

There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories of

Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be much mistletoeing

And hearts will be glowing

When love ones are near

It's the most wonderful time

It's the most wonderful time

It's the most wonderful time

It's the most wonderful time of the year


	20. Chapter 20

Rocking around the Country night

at the gods party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Ev'ry couple tries to stop

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing

"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Rocking around the Hotel night

Have a happy night

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old gods way

Rocking around the hotel night

Let the Chatting Spirit ring

Later we'll have some destiel pie

and we'll do some chatting

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear

voices singing

"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Rocking around the Streets night

Have a happy night

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old gods way


	21. Chapter 21

We wish you a hell,

We wish you a heaven,

We wish you a perguretoure,

And a Happy death.

bad tidings to you,

And all of your kin,

bad tidings for Christmas,

And a Happy New Year.

We all know that death's coming,

We all know that death's coming,

We all know that death's coming,

And soon will be here.

Good tidings to you,

And all of your kin,

Good tidings for death,

And a Happy life.

We wish you a hell,

We wish you a heaven,

We wish you a perguretoure,

And a Happy death.


	22. Chapter 22

The lights around the town don't burn as bright

And all around the world it isn't a silent night

Outside I hear the voices screaming the sweetest sounds of caroling

But somehow there's a sadness in the song

In our hearts we know that something's wrong

[Chorus:]

It's a different kind of hunting

In a different kind of world

Even though it looks the same

Everything has changed

It's a different kind of hunting

mounters opening body with hunger and delight

I wish that I could still see through such monsters eyes

I used to feel so safe inside I had a place to run and hide

In my daddy's arms I felt secure

No one can protect us anymore

[Chorus:]

Everything has changed

It's a different kind of Hunter

Sending texts that talk of killing and spells and myths

Oh that's what we need if we'd only believe

It would be!

[Chorus:]

Everything has changed

It's a different kind of hunting


	23. Chapter 23

Oh yeah...

Candles burnin' low,

Lots of mistletoe.

Lots of wings and fun,

Everywhere we go.

witches singin' chatens,

Right outside our door.

All these things and more

(All these things and more)

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh yeah,

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah.

And ya know what I mean

I see your smilin' face

Oh yeah...

Candles burnin' low,

Lots of mistletoe.

Lots of wings and sex,

Everywhere we go.

witches singin' chatens,

Right outside our door.

All these things and more

(All these things and more)

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh yeah,

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah.

And ya know what I mean

I see your smilin' face

Like I never seen before

Even though I love ya madly

It seems I love you more

And little kiss you give me

Will touch my dick for sure

All these things and more, darling

(All these things and more)

Whoa!

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh yeah ha ha!

I feel like runnin' wild

As anxious as a little child

Greet you neath the mistletoe

Kiss you once and then some more

And wish you a Good luck baby

(Wish you a good fare baby)

And such happiness in the comin' year

Oh baby

Let's deck the halls with holly

Sing sweet silent night

Fill the tree with angel hair

And pretty, pretty hexs

Go to sleep and wake up

Just before daylight

All these things and more, baby

(All these things and more)

Whoa!

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh baby baby!

Yeah!

Candles burnin' low

Lots and lots of snow

Alright!

Hells bells are ringin'

Heavens choirs singin'

Woo!

Christmas mistletoe?

Like I never seen before

Even though I love ya madly

It seems I love you more

And little pies you give me

Will touch my heart for sure

All these things and more, darling

(All these things and more)

Whoa!

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh yeah ha ha!

I feel like runnin' wild

As anxious as a little child

Greet you neath the mistletoe

Kiss you once and then some more

And wish you a Good luck baby

(Wish you a good fare baby)

And such happiness in the comin' year

Oh baby

Let's deck the halls with holly

Sing sweet silent night

Fill the tree with angel hair

And pretty, pretty hexs

Go to sleep and wake up

Just before daylight

All these things and more, baby

(All these things and more)

Whoa!

That's our relationship means to me my love

(That's our relationship means to me my love)

Oh baby baby!

Yeah!

Candles burnin' low

Lots and lots of snow

Alright!

Hells bells are ringin'

Heavens choirs singin'

Woo!

Christmas mistletoe?


	24. Chapter 24

Silent night, late night

All is wrong, all is bright

Round yon nonvirgin, brother and child

rishestman, tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, late night

Son of john, love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy rishestman

With the dawn of redeeming grace,

Dean, perdition at thy first

Dean, perdition at thy first

Silent night, late night

Bobby quake, at the sight

Glories stream from heaven above

castiel, hosts Says Hi.

dean the righteous man is free,

dean the righteous man is free.


	25. Chapter 25

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks.

Dressed in hunter style

In the air

There's a feeling

of Supernatural free

Children creaming

People pass out

Meeting eyes after eyes

and on every street corner you'll hear

Silent wings, Silent wings

It's Godstiel time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Unpleasant day

Strings of street lights

Even stop lights

Blink a bright red and green

As the demons rush

home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch

See the kids bunch

This is Castiel's big scene

And above all this bustle

You'll hear

Silent wings, Silent wings

It's Godstiel time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Destiel day


	26. Chapter 26

Father Fores Dean Dores

Welcome apocalypse Come this way

Father Fores Dean Dores

Welcome apocalypse, apocalypse day

Welcome, welcome father ramus

Welcome, welcome dean damus

apocalypse day is in our grasp,

So long as we have hands to clasp

Father fores dean dores

Welcome apocalypse bring your doom

Father fores dean dores

Welcome all Whos far and near

Welcome apocalypse fahoo ramus

Welcome apocalypse dahoo damus

apocalypse time will always be,

just as long as we have glee

Father Fores Dean Dores

Welcome apocalypse bring your light

Father Fores Dean Dores

Welcome in the cold dark night

Welcome apocalypse fahoo ramus

Welcome apocalypse dahoo damus

Welcome apocalypse while we stand,

Heart to Heart and Hand in Hand


	27. Chapter 27

One glorious boring morning

three angels did appear

And each one held an instrument

Carefully made by hand

First they counted off to ten

Playing one by one

Then they played together

In a rebeling Angel Band

Chorus:

There was one, there were two,

There were three little angels

There was gabe, there was luce,

There was balse little angels

There was rebeling, there was fight,

There was three little angels

three little angels in the band.

Oh, there was no band, human morning

human morning, human morning,

there was no band, human morning

three little angels were band


	28. Chapter 28

Deck the halls with boughs of salt,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be hunting,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay three,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Troll the ancient Yule tide langue,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing demon before us,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Strike the harp and join the team.

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry horror,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

While I tell of Yule tide story,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Hail the new, ye dudes and bros,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

yell we laition, all together,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the demons and danger,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.


	29. Chapter 29

Bells will be ringing the sad, sad news

Oh what castiel's new to have the blues

My dean's gone, I have no friends

To wish me greetings once again

Choirs will be singin' 'Silent Night'

Castiel's carols by candlelight

Please come home for him

Please come home for him

If not for Christmas by New Year's night

Friends and relations send salutation

Sure as the stars shine above

But this is loves, yes yes my dear

It's the time of year to be with the one you love

So won't you tell me you'll never more roam?

Sammy and crowley will find you home

There'll be more sorrow, grief and pain

And matron happy, happy once again

Ooh, there'll be more sorrow, grief and pain

And I'll be sad for cas once again


	30. Chapter 30

Who's got a Grace that's BRIGHT and Rightest

Deans got a Grace that's BRIGHT and Rightest

Who comes around on a special days

Santa comes around on a special days

Special Days, Grace that's bright

Must be Dean Must be Dean

Must be dean, dean Winchester

Who wears boots and a Jacket of leather

Dean wears boots and a Jacket of leather

Who wears a short hair on his head

Santa wears a short hair on his head

hair on head, Jacket that's leather

Special days, grace that's bright

Must be dean Must be dean

Must be dean, dean Winchester

Who's got a big red cherry pie

dean's got a big red cherry pie

Who laughs this way

HA HA HA

dean laughs this way

HA HA HA

Ha Ha HA, cherry nose

hair on head, jacket that's leather

Special days, grace that's bright

Must be dean Must be dean

Must be dean, dean Winchester

Who very soon will come our way

dean very soon will come our way

Eight little angels that hate him

Must be dean Must be dean

Must be dean, dean Winchester

Black Chevy impala, come our way

Ha Ha HA, cherry nose

hair on head, jacket that's leather

Special days, grace that's bright

Must be dean Must be dean

Must be dean, dean Winchester

mike, luce, ana, hanah,

urial, Cupid, Inias and Balthazar

Black Chevy impala, come our way

Ha Ha HA, cherry nose

hair on head, jacket that's leather

Special days, grace that's bright

 **Must be dean Must be dean**

 **Must be dean, dean Winchester**


	31. Chapter 31

On the first day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

A pie in a impala

Twenty-two

Christmas eve

On the second day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the third day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the fourth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the fifth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the sixth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the seventh day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the eighth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

8 shapeshifter killing

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the ninth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

9 Ladies Dancing

8 shapeshifter killing

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the tenth day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

10 werewolfs turchered

9 Ladies Dancing

8 shapeshifter killing

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the eleventh day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

11 trickster laughing

10 werewolfs turchered

9 Ladies Dancing

8 shapeshifter killing

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala

On the first day of Christmas

my true love sent to me:

12 Loving cas

11 trickster laughing

10 werewolfs turchered

9 Ladies Dancing

8 shapeshifter killing

7 Ghost hunting

6 Greek gods

5 dragon swords

4 angles

3 demon traps

2 demons

and A pie in a impala


	32. Chapter 32

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops angels

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be safe and nice

And may all your Christmases be white.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be safe and nice

And may all your Christmases be white.


End file.
